


Small Doses

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, David De Gea is rude, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Set after the cup, So rude., slight injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Eden gets injured after he promised not to, César decides that he should be rewarded anyway. After all, it was his penalty that won them the match.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edecfc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edecfc/gifts).



Good luck,” César whispered as he pressed a kiss to each side of Eden’s head.

This had become their sort of tradition before nearly every match. But this particular match…César had a feeling about it - a bad one. 

“Of course, mi amor.” Eden used the little Spanish he knew to try and ease César. 

The Belgian was completely lost when Thibaut came over and started speaking in rapid Spanish. Eden just shook his head. He should probably learn Spanish since the people that he spent most of his time with - César, Thibaut and David - all spoke it. Now was not the time to think about learning a new language, though; now was the time to beat Manchester again. 

The match was even, the deadlock not yet broken. Then César saw it: the way that Eden’s knee twisted from the way that his national teammate tackled him. He was closer to Thibaut when the whistle had gone to stop play. Eden was rolling around, crying out in pain. There was still a little over twenty minutes on the clock, plus whatever would be added on. César felt fingers tighten on his shoulder. 

“Don’t kill David,” Thibaut warned. 

“I won’t kill him here, but he doesn’t even look a little bit sorry,” César growled. 

By this time, they had taken Eden off the pitch and down to the doctors. He’d been able to walk off; that was a positive sign, if nothing else. Thankfully, unlike earlier in the season, Diego managed to score this penalty. You would have thought David knew everything, right? 

If defending before had been hard, this was torture - all of the players were somehow weaving in and out of the spaces that were being created. But as soon as the final whistle blew, the only thing on César’s mind was Eden, and everybody understood that. 

“You go look after him,” Thibaut smiled warmly as they left the pitch after the usual things. 

Eden was already waiting in their dressing room, sitting on the bench with his leg resting on the chair in front of him. 

“Come on, princess, we’re going,” César smirked as Eden hopped up on the two crutches. The Spanish international took his bag and slung it over his shoulder as they headed out.

 

Eden was cursing softly during the car ride.

“Hurt?” 

“Stupid question, César,” Eden growled. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck David.” 

“You will not - the only person you fuck is me!” Eden spat, outraged. 

“I don’t mean it like that, Hazard; I mean I’ll probably dye his hair pink or something like that,” César shrugged. 

“I’d pay you to do that. A hot pink colour, please, Dave, do it for the children? Please think of the children?” Eden begged. 

“Shut up, Eden, quoting the Simpsons isn’t going to make me want to do it more. We’ll see, maybe he’ll apologise.” 

“I was rolling around in front of him for nearly ten minutes, he didn’t say anything. I highly doubt it. Now Juan, he looked so sorry. You’d have thought he’d done it,” Eden frowned 

“Can we not talk about this anymore? Please? You’ll be back soon anyway,” César mumbled as he parked the car and got out of it. 

He took their bags out of the car and went to drop them by the front door, intending to go back for Eden, but the other man just followed him on the crushes. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Eden asked. 

“I don’t like seeing you hurt. You are too cute to be hurt.” 

“Thanks?” Eden cocked his head before he hobbled over to the sofa. 

“You want me to do anything?” 

“Kiss me - I do believe we won, and I was promised something last night.” Eden smirked before César kissed him slowly. 

“You think I’m going to do that when your knee is like that?” César raised an eyebrow before he kissed down Eden’s neck. 

“Then what are you going to do?” the Belgian whined as César’s fingers ran over the fabric of his shirt. 

“I’ll give you a bit of it,” the other man smirked before he pulled Eden’s top off. 

“That’s nice of you,” Eden rolled his eyes. 

However, he stopped in his tracks when César shimmied him out of his pants awkwardly. César didn’t give him enough time to say anything before his mouth was on him, his tongue flat against the head. César pulled back to stare back at Eden, who had his lip curled between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them, they locked with the other man’s eyes before César went back to licking and sucking on Eden. 

“César…” The name was a broken whine. 

The Spaniard responded by pulling off with a pop, using his hand to jerk Eden as he spoke. 

“Yeah, baby?” César smirked before he licked the tip. 

“Anybody ever tell you how good your mouth is?” 

“Yeah, you do when you come after a few minutes,” César grinned before he took Eden back in his mouth. 

He used his tongue to run over the vein as Eden let out moan after moan. He raked his fingernails against César’s scalp - not pushing him further, just staying there. 

“Fuck, Cés, please,” Eden whined. He tried to move but his knee throbbed - fuck you, De Gea. 

César knew that whine very well, so he pulled away and returned to stroking Eden before he sealed his lips over the Belgian’s. He swallowed each and every noise that Eden made as he came. César glanced around the room for a second before he used Eden’s top to wipe the sticky mess away. 

“Thank you,” Eden smiled before he kissed César. 

“If you didn’t get hurt, you wouldn’t have been saying that.” 

“Well, I look forward to it,” Eden smirked before he kissed César again.


End file.
